Toujours dans notre cœur
by Mary Chou
Summary: Il est temps de faire des adieux.


La jeune femme leva ses bras devant elle dans un geste vain pour se protéger du vent et l'explosion de magie qui avait ouvert la Porte. Elle sentit ses cheveux s'envoler dans tous les sens, sa tresse battait contre sa joue et son cou alors que la magie démoniaque contraignait l'espace-temps pour leur ouvrir la Porte qui les reconduirait tous chez eux. Quand l'agitation magique se calma, ses paupières se rouvrirent sur de brillantes orbes vert olive et elle baissa les bras lentement en contemplant le trou noir qui tournait lentement sur lui-même.

« V-vous êtes sûrs de partir ? »

La voix qui venait de s'élever, hésitante, provenait d'une femme un peu plus jeune que le groupe, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. La jeune femme aux sévères yeux olive s'adoucit en la regardant, la tristesse dans la voix de son amie résonnant dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter non plus mais il était temps. Ils devaient rentrer chez eux à présent, continuer leur guerre contre l'église à Ente Isla.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Chiho, répondit calmement une autre voix féminine provenant d'une femme brune aux yeux bleu perle. Les combats deviennent trop dangereux pour ce monde.

—Nous ne voulons pas plonger la Terre dans la même guerre qu'Ente Isla, approuva une voix masculine venant d'un homme brun aux yeux rouges. Ce monde n'y résisterait pas.

—Et nous ne voulons pas que tu sois encore blessée à cause de nous Chiho, ajouta doucement la femme aux yeux olive.

—Je sais tout ça, balbutia la plus jeune. Je sais. M-mais… Vous… vous al-allez me manqu-er. T-tous. »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de Chiho sans qu'elle ne tente de les essuyer, les mains jointes devant son cœur. Une petite fille de cinq ans environ, aux longs cheveux blancs tranchés par une mèche violette, se précipita dans les jambes de leur jeune amie pour les étreindre, les larmes perlant également à ses yeux. La femme aux cheveux écarlates s'approcha de sa fille et de son amie et étreignit doucement celle-ci, espérant la réconforter ainsi.

« Tu vas nous manquer aussi Chiho. »

Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'accentuèrent et Emi ferma fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer avec elle. Elle devait être forte. C'était elle qui avait proposé en premier de partir de ce monde pour le protéger, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant, ce ne serait pas _bien_.

Une petite main s'accrocha à sa jambe et Emi se détacha doucement de Chiho mais Maou avait pris Alas=Ramus dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, récupéra Alas=Ramus des bras de son père et recula auprès du reste du groupe pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. Chiho avait toujours été plus proche de Maou que de n'importe lequel d'entre eux après tout.

La mère et la fille se rapprochèrent de Suzuno qui sourit tristement au héros. Urushihara grimaça vers Ashiya qui regardait la ville du haut du toit où ils se tenaient. Emi regarda le dos du démon avec tristesse, songeant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils laissaient derrière. Ashiya abandonnait dans ce monde l'humaine qu'il avait aimé et Emi une précieuse amie. Rika avait fait ses adieux la veille, elle n'aurait pas le courage de les regarder partir, avait-elle dit. Emi ferma les yeux en étreignant plus fort sa fille contre elle, puisant un peu de courage dans sa présence. Ses petites mains entourèrent son cou et Alas=Ramus posa la tête sur son épaule, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle comprenait très bien qu'elle allait quitter sa 'grande-sœur' Chiho et sa 'tante' Rika elle aussi, elle était triste.

« Satan, intervint Suzuno en se tournant vers lui. Il faut qu'on y aille, ta magie risque de s'épuiser à tout moment.

—Tu as raison, soupira Maou. Allons-y. »

Il posa une main sur la tête de Chiho qui renifla mais sourit vaillamment. Le Roi Démon sourit tristement et rompit le contact pour s'approcher de la Porte. Emi le rejoignit devant le trou noir et lui prit la main, cherchant du réconfort à l'heure des adieux. Ils ne savaient pas où ils atterriraient, ça pouvait bien être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient avant des mois, le temps de se retrouver à Ente Isla. Alas=Ramus le savait aussi, elle sauta dans les bras de son père pour l'étreindre de toutes ses petites forces. C'était son papa ! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter… Jamais, jamais, jamais !

« Ne pleure pas Alas, murmura son père en l'étreignant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. On va se revoir, c'est promis.

—Maman et Papa… Maman et Papa m'aiment, hein ? balbutia-t-elle en sanglotant doucement.

—Bien sûr qu'on t'aime Alas=Ramus, répondit doucement Emi en caressant le dos de sa fille.

—Maman et Papa seront toujours, toujours, toujours ensembles hein ? Même à Ente Isla ?

—On va peut-être se séparer un peu en arrivant mais on se retrouvera et on sera toujours ensemble, promit Maou.

—Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, fit une Emi taquine. »

L'homme à ses côtés lui adressa un regard ironique de ses yeux rouge comme le rubis et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Emi, le défiant presque d'entrer dans son jeu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, ainsi que le leur rappela leur amie brune en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Les deux autres hommes qui les accompagnaient les rejoignirent et ils se tinrent tous les six devant la Porte un moment. Dans leurs cœurs, ils firent leurs adieux à cette Terre qui les avait accueillis ces trois dernières années et à ses habitants qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

Crestia fut la première à s'avancer pour franchir la Porte avec un dernier adieu pour Chiho qui pleurait à quelques mètres derrière le groupe d'Ente Isla. Lucifer la suivit rapidement, puis ce fut le tour d'Alciel qui disparut dans le trou noir. Emilia, Satan et Alas=Ramus regardèrent une dernière fois Chiho avec des sourires tristes et des gestes d'adieu avant de disparaître à la suite de leurs amis.

La jeune femme laissée derrière tomba à genoux, une main sur la bouche alors qu'elle sanglotait violemment. Devant ses yeux chocolat aux larmes intarissables, la Porte qui avait emporté ses amis les plus proches se refermait sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Chiho savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les suivre dans leur monde, elle était trop fragile pour Ente Isla. C'était une vérité absolue. Ça n'en était pas moins un crève-cœur.


End file.
